


惡作劇

by Lin_qwq



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_qwq/pseuds/Lin_qwq
Summary: *羅賓x娜美*造型是兩年前的造型，有瀏海的羅賓跟短髮的娜美
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami/Nico Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	惡作劇

娜美的惡作劇，總是建立在會讓人錯愕跟無奈上。

羅賓的惡作劇，令人搞不清真假，還會深陷其中。

「...這難道是...所謂的成熟女人的厲、啊噗！」

小團體中的布魯克話音未落，一隻隻手突然從他身上長出，先是送了他一巴掌，緊接著將他的嘴嚴嚴實實的摀住。

「哈哈...」

小團體的另外兩人抬頭瞥了眼在二樓喝咖啡的兇手，對視乾笑了下，識相的撇頭當作自己沒參與這個話題。在二樓的兇手悠閒的啜飲著咖啡，一旁的香吉士在此時送上了兩份本日蛋糕。

「美麗的羅賓小姐，今天的蛋糕是巧克力蛋糕，請好好享用，另外這份是娜美小姐的。」

「謝謝。」

「嗚呼嚕嚕嚕嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

布魯克一把淚一把鼻涕的奔上樓，跪在羅賓面前指著那些手，羅賓看了他一眼，從善如流地收回了能力。

「謝、謝謝羅賓小姐！呦呵呵呵呵！」

笑笑的目送布魯克奔回一樓找喬巴跟騙人布，羅賓叉起一塊蛋糕送入口，腦袋倒是浮現了三人小團體的話題。

娜美的惡作劇，為了錢所做的惡作劇是最常見的，例如說，上週靠岸要分組下船採買，管錢的航海士大人發零用金時說除採買食物外，其餘人的零用金只有一百貝里，差點沒嚇死一群男人...只有男人，她這女人是不在內的。

因為，早在要下船的前一天，橘髮的航海士便把自己關在房內，精打細算了一切的開銷，最後在睡前把屬於羅賓的那一份給了她，緊接著就陣亡在床上。

這期間，外頭的男人們也不敢進來打擾，於是她可能是為了懲罰她的疲勞沒人理，就做了這麽個小惡作劇...

難怪會說娜美的惡作劇是令人無語的惡作劇。

「嗯...」

羅賓環視了千陽號一圈。

魯夫在船頭跟弗蘭奇釣魚，布魯克、騙人布跟喬巴在草坪上嘰嘰喳喳的說話，香吉士剛送上了蛋糕，現在應該是又回了廚房，索隆靠著柱子在睡覺...

沒有娜美的蹤影。

思索片刻，羅賓想起昨晚在睡前，橘髮的航海士似乎有提過她今天得畫些海圖，畫完才會出來活動。

但是蛋糕在外頭放太久也不好，她想了會，端起那塊蛋糕，經過廚房時告知香吉士先別收她的飲料跟食物，回到了房間。

一進房裡，她就看見橘髮在窗前的桌子一頓一頓的，便放輕了腳步走過去，隨即映入眼簾的，是正在熟睡中的航海士的臉龐。

雖然兩人一間房，不過羅賓向來都比對方早起一些，並不是沒見過她的睡顏，但這麼近倒還是第一次。

她小心地將蛋糕放到桌上，輕靠著桌端詳起對方的睡顏。

還沒退去青澀的臉孔上，常會變成錢符號的眼緊閉著，薄唇微微張開，總是散發淡淡橘子味的身體伴隨著呼吸上下起伏。

畫到睡著了嗎？

羅賓低下頭看著那些海圖，大多已經完成了，只剩下一張只畫一半的，壓在航海士手臂下，印上了淺淺的墨水痕。

「...真是辛苦了呢，我們小航海士。」

小聲的說著，羅賓將身上的外套脫下蓋在對方身上，看著那頭柔順的橘髮許久，她伸出手揉了揉。

草帽海賊團的成員們年紀大多比自己小，扣除了吃下黃泉果實的布魯克、變成改造人的佛朗基與跟他們不是一個算法的喬巴，其餘的成員們年紀應是都差不多的。而橘髮的航海士，跟劍士、船長、廚師他們年紀未差太多，仔細算來應該與她相差約莫十歲左右。

十歲，也不是什麼小數字了，她還想多看看這群孩子的成長，尤其是眼前的橘髮航海士。

航海士的過往，羅賓從狙擊手那聽說了，興許是跟自己的過往有些類似，她不由得對她多了幾分愛護與關懷，以往那對每位成員都有的純粹守護想法，在與航海士的逐日相處中悄悄地改變了—她想盡全力，守護這個孩子的笑容，以及，不求代價的陪在她的身邊。

「嗯...」

睡夢中的人兒在此時似是感應有人在摸她的頭，嘴裡咕噥了聲，不自覺地往手主人那挪動了些，最後將頭靠在羅賓的腿旁，再次沉沉睡去。

「...這麼累呀...」

羅賓笑了，原本揉著頭髮的手移到對方的眼旁，替她遮住從窗子射進來的光線，同時用了能力，將自己小心的移到了桌上坐定，讓航海士能靠的更舒服些。

這一遮，便是整個下午。

*

娜美醒來時，睜眼先見一片黑，下一秒倒嗅到了羅賓身上獨有的花香味，同時一隻手從她的眼旁滑落到桌上。

「...羅賓...？」

她動了下，發現身上披了件類似大衣的衣服，一抬眼，便看見在眼前的蛋糕，以及坐到桌上、靠牆熟睡的女人。

羅賓是特地拿蛋糕進來給我的嗎？

娜美沒有移動身體，只是抬眸看著對方的睡顏。

夕陽從窗外灑落，一點一點的灑在熟睡的女人臉龐上，看上去倒有些像天上的女神，只能遠觀不能靠近...都說成熟的女人舉手投足間都散發著魅力，以有見過一面之緣的漢考克為例，她是顆太陽，耀眼直接的散發魅力，可羅賓卻是月亮，悄悄的出現在夜空中，綻放出她的魅力，神秘而耐人尋味。

「唔...好漂亮...」

盯著對方好一會，娜美才小心的站起身，尋思著該怎麼弄，才能在不吵醒人的情況下，把她移到床上...維持這個姿勢睡覺，就算是吃了惡魔果實的能力者也會不舒服的。

只不過，羅賓的身高超過一米八，以娜美一米七左右的身高來說，著實不太好搬動...頂多用背的。

「希望用背的羅賓不會醒...」

在心底祈禱著，娜美將羅賓的手拉到身前，隨後一個用力將人給背了起來，一背起，她就愣了。

「...好輕...」

一米八多的身高，就算是女性，體重重些才是正常的，但羅賓感覺也太輕了...伴隨她的動作，被背起的女人下巴擱在她的肩上，溫暖的鼻息一下一下的打在耳垂上，讓她莫名的心跳加速。

「...不管了，先把人背過去...」

定了定心神，娜美無視在背上人吐息下變紅的耳朵，一步一步的走到床前，轉身讓她能躺在床上。羅賓的身體慢慢的往後倒，修長的手在經過娜美脖子時，猛地環住，導致娜美也跟著躺上了床。

「哇啊！」

而且還倒在羅賓的懷裡。

淡淡的花香味頓時盈滿了娜美的鼻腔，對方像是把她當娃娃，修長的手指環過她的腰身，均勻的鼻息噴在頭頂，將人牢牢的固定在懷。

「...！」

心跳快的太不像話了...娜美有些暈乎乎的想著。

她抬起頭，想再看看羅賓的睡顏，不料對方在她抬頭的一瞬，忽地低下頭，下一秒便親上了她的唇瓣。

在眼前放大的臉龐，溫暖的鼻息，那柔軟的薄唇與自己的唇碰在一起，兩人的呼吸纏綿在一起，垂下的瀏海碰到了自己額頭...

從小到大，娜美雖被很多男人看上，可初吻還是好端端的留在身上，這麼突然的被奪走了初吻，娜美瞬間就紅了臉，連耳朵都通紅的燒著。

「嗯...」

不知該說是糟糕還是不糟糕，低頭的人居然在此時有要甦醒的跡象，長長的眼睫毛輕顫著，眼看那雙眼就要睜開—

「唔、！」

娜美反射性的伸手摀住對方的眼，身體同時往下一縮，讓兩人的唇不再碰著。被遮住眼的人睜開眼，眨了幾次都還是黑的，忍不住抬手去碰了下娜美的手：

「...你是...娜美？遮住我的眼做什麼...？」

「啊、呃...我、我看到蛋糕了，本來想對你惡作劇，但是正要惡作劇的時候，你就醒了，所以我就...遮你的眼睛了。」

語無倫次的說著聽上去不像理由的理由，娜美聽見很輕的笑聲在耳邊想響起...肯定是羅賓在偷笑。

「是嗎，那你本來想要做什麼惡作劇呢？」

女人輕笑著，倒也沒撥開娜美遮住眼的手。

「我...我本來想說在你身上放貝里，然後說你偷藏錢，搜你身找偷藏的錢...」

再怎麼說，以前也是擁有小賊貓這種綽號的人，慌亂過後把話說的半真半假又楚楚可憐，可是娜美的絕活。羅賓嗯了聲，煞有其事的在身上摸了摸，開口：

「那，航海士小姐現在還想繼續惡作劇嗎？我可以裝作不知道的讓妳藏錢，讓你按著你所想的劇本走喔？」

「不、不用了...啊，香吉士應該準備好晚餐了，我們出去吃飯吧？」

兩人嘴唇碰在一起的初吻記憶還歷歷在目，娜美不用看鏡子也曉得自己的臉肯定還是很紅，更別提燒紅的耳朵在她的短橘髮下有多明顯...現在去觸摸羅賓的身體，怕不是要整個人燒壞了。

「哦？航海士小姐今天這麼輕易的放過捉弄對象呀？」

依舊沒有撥開娜美的手，羅賓坐起身，唇角帶著若有似無的笑意：

「那我也可以嗎？」

「嗯？」

「對航海士小姐惡作劇？」

「哦、嗯...」

話音剛落，羅賓便將娜美的手拉開，那雙溫柔的眼眸深邃而深情，她伸手勾住娜美的下巴，拉近了距離，讓兩人的呼吸又再次交纏在一起。看著羅賓那樣的眼神，娜美一時之間愣了，耳裡只聽見自己震耳欲聾的心跳聲，眼睛只看見那令人失神的面容朝自己越來越近...最後在距離唇瓣還有幾公分距離時，停下了。

在如此近的距離下，娜美想起了歷歷在目的初吻畫面，頓時滿臉通紅的閉上了眼，不敢看對方。

鼻息吐在唇瓣上，遲遲沒有前進，娜美感覺時間像是過了一年，那鼻息才往上，最後是柔軟的觸感貼上了額頭。

「這麼緊張嗎，航海士小姐？」

隱藏在那溫柔的嗓音下的是一絲不容易被察覺的慌亂與緊張，羅賓放開娜美的手腕，轉而將她的手握在掌中，輕輕的摩挲著。

「看來布魯克說你很容易緊張是真的呢。」

聽到在此時不該出現的名字，娜美瞬間抬起頭，紅通通的臉龐在夕陽的照射下格外可愛：

「布魯克？他說我什麼了？」

「嗯...她說你的惡作劇跟我比起來太嫩了，還說你很容易緊張。」

把話說的半真半假可不是娜美的專利，但在半真半假的基礎上還順便甩鍋，那就是羅賓擅長的了。

「什麼？！那變態骷髏...」

看著已經冒出殺氣的航海士，羅賓笑了下，靠過去在她額上又親了一下。

「總之，辛苦我們航海士小姐了，我們去吃晚餐吧？」

牽著娜美的手站起身，羅賓笑的很是溫柔。娜美壓抑著又想加速的心跳，撥了下頭髮擋住燒紅的耳朵：

「好...」

看著羅賓的背影，娜美在心底做了個決定，下回靠岸時絕不給布魯克任何一毛貝里。然後...剛剛那個看似是要接吻卻是額頭吻的吻...

「我的確...是差得多呀...」

「嗯？你說什麼了嗎？」

「沒有沒有，是羅賓姊姊聽錯了。」

—就算是惡作劇，若是她又吻在唇上的話，會不會、更好些呢...？

心臟猛烈的跳動著，娜美低下頭，覺得自己會好一陣子不敢直視羅賓的眼睛了。

END

備註：當晚的布魯克被娜美揍了一頓，順便得知下回上岸沒有零用金後，悲傷的在船頭拉了一晚上的小提琴，然後被睡不著的娜美二次暴揍  
布魯克：...


End file.
